Symphony
Profile "I can hear the music of your demise playing in my core, Autobot. Face Primus and be judged." SYMPHONY was once a rather brash individual known as Scandal, a terrorist turned saboteur who was known for holding a grudge. However, she ran afoul of an X-Ray cannon by the name of Shockwave and was obliterated, her core warped by radiation damage and shock. Rebuilt with advanced technology and highly experimental systems, SYMPHONY once more serves loyally those she died for once. Armed with a variety of weapons and tools, she is capable of operating on land, sea, and air. She's become a cold, calculating, fairly logical individual, no longer brash or arrogant. She simply -knows- how deadly she is capable of being, and wears that knowledge like an aura. Her loyalty to Galvatron, Scourge and Cyclonus is unquestioned and fuels her drive to succeed in whatever task they give. Among her special abilities she is able to construct and defuse all forms of explosives, she can maneuver up walls and across ceilings much like an insect, and she has a highly advanced scouting and tracking system allowing her to be almost as efficient a hunter as a sweep. Her rebirth at the hands of Shockwave has left her with virtually none of her emotional weaknesses she once suffered from, instead her only true weakness is her relentless pursuit of the goal. No matter if the goal may cause her to lose her life once more. History She was created after the bulk of the force departed for earth and fought a long time on cybertron with Shockwave and the Cybertronian decepticons as a gumby. She was most noticed for her verve and enjoyment of going in before the main force to whip the enemy into a frenzy, leaving them off guard. One such occurance involves a suicide dive into Iacon itself during a 3 day long skirmish that got her awarded a medal for courageous conduct. She has always kinda been just a soldier fighting for the decepticon cause and wreaking havok where she could. She's only 250 years old or so, and hasn't got any kind of history yet, she's a work in progress, and a very promising one. She seems to have the good traits of the Stunticons with out the bad as much, and it looks as if she has a bright future, but only time will tell. Notes After a severe falling out with the Stunticons, and nearly being killed by Motormaster as a result, Scandal underwent a rebuild at the hands of her close friend Arachnae to join the Decepticon Central Intelligence unit, where she excelled in the aspects of her job that then Commander Vice saw fit to bestow upon her, soon advancing to lead the unit after the destruction of the Quintesson homeworld. During a particularly bloody civil war, during which Galvatron was rendered inoperative Scandal - whom had grown fanatically loyal to the Unicronian leader - vowed to stop Shockwave, and in her efforts wound up X-ray cannoned. The assault shattered her laser core, very nearly killing her. Only the fact that Arachnae had installed an alert system within her allowed the brilliant medic to recover the core in time to repair the fallen femme. The damage was severe however, and after months of building and careful handling of the cracked core a new femme awoke with shattered memories and a broken personality by the name of Symphony. She still has shades of Scandal within her, however she is a new creation and one with a vitriolic hatred of many things, and a coldness that seems to run right to the very depths of her core. Only a select few ever see the old Scandal trapped within, and the result is that she has become something of an anathema, and worse still her lust for destruction is unmatched. Logs Players Category:Inactive